Friends With Benefits
by CassBoy
Summary: Misha leva Jensen para casa depois de um encontro entre os amigos do set de Supernatural. Mas uma menção ao GISHWHES pode mudar completamente o rumo daquela noite... Fic para o AS da J-Squared.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Slash (Já sabe, não gosta, não leia).

**Beta:** Meu Word e eu (pode por a culpa dos erros no Word, tá?).

**Sinopse: **Misha leva Jensen para casa depois de um encontro entre os amigos do set de Supernatural. Mas uma menção ao GISHWHES pode mudar completamente o rumo daquela noite...

**Nota: **Fic de presente do Amigo Secreto da J-Squared. Minha amiga oculta foi a ShiryuForever94, então essa fic é dela ^^ Feliz Natal!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends With Benefits <strong>_

Tinha sido uma noite muito agradável. Fazia um tempo que não se reuniam todos e a pausa logo antes do Natal fora uma oportunidade excelente. Só tinha faltado mesmo Beaver, que estava no Japão com sua adorável Madie. Mas o resto da gangue havia comparecido: ele, Jensen, Jared, Jason, Sebastian, Matt, Chad. Até Samantha aparecera para dar um alô.

Estava levando Jensen para casa, porque o texano tinha bebido demais. Normalmente Jared era incumbido dessa tarefa, mas o gigante de cabelos compridos tinha ido embora mais cedo para dar atenção à sua esposa grávida. Dirigia com um sorriso nos lábios, lembrando-se dos momentos que acabara de viver. Sentia-se muito feliz por fazer parte da família que era a equipe daquele seriado. Os três anos que passara em Vancouver tinham sido os melhores. Ao seu lado, o loiro roncava, a cabeça pendendo molemente para o lado da janela.

- Ei... Jen! – chamou, quando estacionou na frente da casa de jardim bem cuidado. – Jen! Já chegamos!

Jensen resmungou e com muita dificuldade abriu os olhos. Na verdade nem tinha bebido tanto assim. O cansaço do ritmo frenético das últimas gravações ainda fazia seu efeito e o álcool potencializou tudo.

- Hmmm... Misha... – falou, engrolado, mas não se moveu.

Vendo que o amigo não se mexia, Misha soltou-o do cinto de segurança e passou os braços pela cintura do loiro.

- Vamos lá, Jen! – falou, tentando puxá-lo para fora do carro. Mas Jensen Ackles não era nem de longe leve e Misha também tinha tomado seus drinques. – Se você não me ajudar isso não vai dar certo...

Jensen pareceu entender, porque pôs o braço no ombro do moreno e virou-se, colocando as pernas para fora do carro. Quase foi ao chão, mas as mãos firmes de Misha o seguraram. O moreno conseguiu sustentar parte do seu peso enquanto ele tentava se equilibrar precariamente, o mundo girando em volta. Por um breve momento eles ficaram parados, os corpos muito juntos, o calor um do outro em contraste com o ar frio de fim de outono.

- Aposto que vai levar uma bela surra da Danneel por chegar em casa desse jeito! – o mais velho brincou, um pouco ofegante, enquanto caminhavam lentamente para a casa.

- Ela... não está em casa. – o loiro respondeu. – E mesmo que estivesse... quem manda aqui sou eu!

Misha riu alto e os dois quase caíram a meio caminho da porta.

- Jensen... – o moreno falou, ainda sem conseguir controlar o riso. – Fala sério! Quer me convencer de que é o macho alfa?

- E por que eu não seria? – o mais novo perguntou, sério.

Misha não respondeu e continuou rindo e rebocando o amigo até a porta da casa.

- Eu perguntei por que, Misha! – Jensen tornou a perguntar, a voz alteando, escorando-se na porta para tentar encarar o outro.

Embora os olhos de Jensen estivessem irrequietos, não resistiram a fixar-se no penetrante olhar que o moreno lhe lançou. Por um instante eles pareciam mais Dean e Castiel em uma daquelas cenas que os fãs chamavam de "eye sex". A respiração de ambos se condensava em leves nuvens de vapor. Estavam ofegantes pelo esforço da caminhada, mas, talvez, houvesse algo mais.

- Porque eu conheço você, Jenny Boy... – Misha falou, devagar e em um tom grave, digno de Castiel, dando um passo para frente.- E eu sei que se eu quisesse te colocar de quatro bem aqui e te foder gostoso você nem tentaria resistir.

As palavras eram quentes e ressoaram no ar frio. Os olhos de Jensen se arregalaram e o loiro engoliu em seco. Misha estava muito perto. O texano simplesmente não conseguiu reagir. O choque por ouvir aquilo tão de repente o tinha tirado do ar. Não conseguia formular uma resposta adequada. Já tinha aberto a boca umas duas vezes mas não saíra nenhum som.

A risada alta e gostosa do moreno quebrou a tensão de uma forma tão inesperada como as palavras que ele tinha dito momentos antes.

- Eu estou brincando, Jensen! – Misha falou, dando um soco de leve no ombro do outro. – Além dos seus flertes com o Jared, você nunca me deu motivos para duvidar da sua masculinidade...

Jensen não conseguia acreditar. Sentiu o sangue borbulhar com a raiva daquele moreno idiota. Não gostava que brincassem com sua amizade com Jared daquele jeito. Uma coisa era fazer piadinhas nas convenções, para os fãs, outra era falar daquilo em suas vidas particulares. Mas, no fundo, a raiva nem era tanto por causa do comentário sobre Jared. Alguma coisa no jeito com que ele tinha falado... Balançou a cabeça. Era melhor não pensar de novo naquelas palavras.

- Jen? – Misha chamou, balançando a mão em frente ao rosto do loiro.

- O quê? – Jensen perguntou, irritadiço.

- As chaves. – o moreno falou, apontando a fechadura da porta de mogno, a madeira trabalhada em elegantes arabescos. – Não consigo abrir portas com mágica e nem trouxe meu kit de arrombamento, então vai ter que me ajudar...

- Você está muito engraçadinho, hoje, não é? – o texano resmungou, enfiando a mão no bolso para apanhar o molho de chaves.

- Estou de bom humor, é crime? – o mais velho apanhou as chaves da mão do outro e abriu a porta. – Estou contente de rever meus amigos.

Jensen não respondeu e entrou em casa, a mão tateando pela parede do vestíbulo de entrada a procura do interruptor. Acendeu as luzes ao mesmo tempo em que Misha fechava a porta trás de si. Foi só quando já estava na sala que o loiro percebeu que já podia andar quase normalmente. Era um bom sinal, pensou, enquanto se jogava no sofá mais próximo, sem se importar em tirar as botas. Danneel o mataria se visse aquilo.

- O que foi? – perguntou para Misha, ao vê-lo parado no limiar da sala, encarando-o.

- Você não vai ficar escornado nesse sofá o resto da noite, vai? – o bostoniano disse, tirando o blusão de moletom e pendurando-o no suporte na parede.

- E daí se eu quiser ficar, Misha? – Jensen enterrou-se mais no sofá, a voz ficando abafada. – É _minha_casa!

- Ah, não senhor! – o mais velho foi até o sofá e puxou-o pelos braços. – Eu disse aos outros que ia trazê-lo em segurança e me certificar de que ficaria bem, e é isso que eu vou fazer!

- Qual é, Mish? – o loiro reclamou, tentando desvencilhar-se. – Eu não sou criança, nem você é minha babá!

- Certo, certo. – Misha disse, fazendo mais força e conseguindo fazer o outro ficar sentado. – Eu sou o seu anjo da guarda, que tal?

- Vai se foder, Misha! – era incrível a capacidade de irritá-lo que Misha estava demonstrando aquela noite.

- Isso é uma proposta? – o moreno retrucou, sorrindo maliciosamente, antes de cair na gargalhada.

- Idiota... – resmungou, tentando não rir.

- Você está até parecendo Dean Winchester com todo esse mau humor, Jen. – Misha disse, sentando-se ao lado do mais novo. – Exatamente do jeito que ele fica quando Castiel invade o espaço pessoal dele. – acrescentou, chegando mais perto, falando de novo com a voz quente e grave.

- Misha, quer parar com isso? – Jensen falou alto e pôs-se de pé em um pulo. Tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava da cor de um tomate, a julgar pelo calor que subia pelo pescoço e se espalhava nas bochechas.

- Viu só? – Misha disse, entre as gargalhadas que novamente tomavam conta dele. – Deu certo, você está de pé. Agora vamos lá para a cozinha, que eu vou fazer um café forte pra você.

Sem esperar uma resposta, o moreno saiu andando na direção da cozinha. Misha já estivera ali algumas vezes, o suficiente para saber a localização de alguns cômodos da casa. Jensen ficou parado enquanto ele sumia. Parecia que os poucos meses que passara longe do amigo o tinham feito esquecer de que Misha tinha uns parafusos a menos. Com um pesado suspiro, o loiro tirou a jaqueta e saiu com passos arrastados para a cozinha.

- Eu não quero café, eu quero dormir! – disse, assim que entrou no cômodo amplo e muito bem equipado.

- Não vai dormir direito com o álcool na cabeça. – Misha replicou, abrindo as portas dos armários. – Tome o café, converse um pouco comigo e depois durma como um bebê.

- Não vai adiantar eu discutir, vai? – Jensen falou, sentando-se junto à bancada que dividia a pequena copa da cozinha propriamente dita.

- Sabe que não. – Misha sorriu, encontrando um caneco para ferver a água.

Jensen debruçou-se sobre a bancada, a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados. Ficou escutando os barulhos que Misha fazia enquanto preparava o tal café. Por que ele simplesmente não usava a cafeteira? Não, aquilo era comum de mais. Misha não gostava de nada que fosse comum. Sorriu ao pensar em todas as loucuras de seu amigo... desde criar verdadeiras guerras no Twitter até aquela tal caça ao tesouro maluca. Caça ao tesouro, aquilo lhe lembrava alguma coisa, mas não sabia bem o que poderia ser. Ficou tentando descobrir o que era, mas em algum momento deve ter pegado no sono, porque assustou-se com o barulho da caneca de café sendo colocada à sua frente.

- _Voi__la_! – ouviu Misha dizer e ergueu a cabeça. – Um café levanta defunto e cura ressaca. Cortesia da cafeteria Collins.

Balançando a cabeça, Jensen pegou a caneca e tomou um gole. Por pouco não cuspiu o líquido todo. A única coisa que o impediu foi o pensamento instantâneo da cara de sua esposa quando visse a cozinha toda suja de café.

- Está sem açúcar! – falou, assim que o café amargo desceu, queimando seu esôfago.

- Claro que está! – Misha respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Assim é que é bom. Beba tudo e não reclame.

- Não vou beber isso! – Jensen bateu o pé.

- Escuta, Jen... – o moreno falou, com toda a calma, assim como se fala com uma criança fazendo birra. – É para o seu bem.

- Se eu beber você vai parar de me encher o saco e vai me deixar dormir? – o loiro propôs.

- Palavra de escoteiro! – Misha ergueu a mão, em sinal de juramento.

Com um suspiro pesado, Jensen virou a caneca e engoliu um bocado do café amargo. Do outro lado da bancada, Misha sorriu, mas logo se virou e foi mexer na geladeira. Jensen olhou-o de esguelha, mas concentrou-se em beber o café. Quanto mais rápido terminasse, mais cedo Misha o deixaria em paz. Entretanto, assim que terminou o último gole, o moreno acabava de pousar um prato com um enorme pedaço de bolo à sua frente.

- O que é isso? – perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Um pedaço de bolo. – Misha respondeu, displicente.

- Eu sei que é um bolo... – o mais novo passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando ficar calmo. – Mas eu não quero.

- Mas vai comer. – o mais velho abriu a gaveta dos talheres e apanhou uma colher de sobremesa, colocando-a no prato.

- Misha, você prometeu que ia me deixar em paz... – a voz de Jensen era quase um choramingo. Tudo o que ele queria era dormir, muito embora a cafeína já estivesse fazendo seu efeito.

- Eu disse que dava minha palavra de escoteiro. – o outro começou, a boca se alargando em um sorriso sardônico. – Mas eu nunca fui escoteiro, Jenny Boy.

Os olhos verde-esmeralda se estreitaram e Jensen teve vontade de socar o amigo. Jared iria ouvir muito no dia seguinte. Se não tivesse ido embora mais cedo, ele o teria levado para casa, como de costume, e simplesmente o deixaria jogado no sofá (porque provavelmente desmaiaria no outro). Mas ao invés disso, estava ali, preso com sua versão exclusiva da Nanny McPhee.

- Já que você não começa, eu vou te dar um incentivo. – Misha falou, enquanto Jensen travava seu duelo interno entre extravasar a raiva ou manter a amizade com o moreno. Ele apanhou uma colher e tirou um pedaço do bolo, um bolo comum recheado de passas. – Hm, está uma delícia, Jen! – disse, fechando os olhos e fazendo uma cara indecente, para dizer o mínimo.

- Eu não quero bolo. – Jensen repetiu.

- Por favor, Jen! – Misha disse, juntando as mãos. – Só esse pedaço. É para equilibrar a sua glicose. Depois disso você vai se sentir bem melhor. Te juro que nem com dor de cabeça você vai acordar amanhã.

- Ai, tá bom, Misha, tá bom! – o loiro se deu por vencido. – Eu como a droga do bolo. Mas se você insistir em mais alguma coisa eu te dou a _minha_ palavra de escoteiro (e foda-se se eu nunca fui escoteiro) que eu parto esse seu nariz enorme!

Misha sorriu, satisfeito e virou-se para mexer de novo na geladeira.

- Misha... – Jensen advertiu, mas o mais velho não deu ouvidos e voltou com um copo de leite nas mãos.

- Para ajudar a descer. – ele disse, um ar inocente no rosto.

Jensen não respondeu e puxou o prato com o bolo mais para perto. De má vontade, tirou um pedaço e colocou na boca. Assim que o gosto adstringente da uva passa repuxou sua língua, seu cérebro deu um estalo e ele lembrou. Era aquilo!

- Ei, Misha! – chamou.

- Hm? – o moreno fez, olhando para o loiro.

- Me responde uma coisa...

- Se estiver ao alcance da minha humilde inteligência...

- Por que, em nome de Deus, por que um dos itens daquela sua maluquice de Geshne... Givi...

- GISHWHES. – o moreno corrigiu, um brilho travesso no olhar ao lembrar do sucesso de seu evento em escala mundial.

- Isso aí. – Jensen continuou. – Por que um dos itens dessa porcaria é uma escultura _minha_feita de passas?

A expressão de Misha se contorceu um pouco enquanto ele perpassava os itens malucos que ele, Vicki e seus amigos passaram horas inventando. O riso foi crescendo aos poucos, aumentando até virar uma gargalhada quando ele se lembrou daquele item que Jensen falava. Item nº 135. Se a memória não falhava, ele mesmo tinha sugerido a tal escultura, que deveria ser feita somente de uvas passas e cola.

- Ah, sei lá, Jensen! – respondeu, depois que o acesso de riso passou, dando de ombros. – A gente inventou um bocado de coisas malucas.

- Eu tô sabendo, Mish. - o loiro replicou, olhando-o sério. – Mas por que uma estátua _minha?_Não podia ser, sei lá, do Sebastian?

- Eu já disse que não sei o motivo. – Misha desconversou. – Do cast de Supernatural só citamos você e Jared, em específico. Mas agora eu pergunto: porque isso te incomoda tanto?

A pergunta pareceu pegar Jensen de surpresa, porque o loiro desviou o olhar inquisidor e ficou ligeiramente agitado.

- N-não é que incomoda. – ele respondeu, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. – Mas o pessoal fez umas brincadeiras...

- Que brincadeiras, Jen? – o moreno perguntou, olhando-o como um pai falando com o filho adolescente. Jensen era tão sistemático, às vezes...

- B-brincadeiras. – obviamente Jensen não queria falar, mas a insistência no olhar do outro o forçou a continuar. – Hm... Jared disse que isso é uma metáfora. Que você está querendo dizer que está afim de me comer. – ele acrescentou, depois de uma pausa, diante das sobrancelhas erguidas de Misha.

Misha piscou algumas vezes depois que as palavras de Jensen morreram no ar parado da cozinha. Mais uma vez ele gargalhou. Aquela noite estava sendo a mais engraçada dos últimos tempos. Jensen, por sua vez, fechou o semblante.

- Misha, eu tô falando sério! – disse, ríspido.

- Jen, isso é ridículo! – o moreno falou, entre os risos.

- B-bom, eu não acho... E Jared não para de repetir isso.

Ao ouvir o que o amigo dissera, Misha parou de rir de repente, e quando olhou para Jensen seu olhar tinha um brilho diferente. Um brilho que fez um arrepio descer pela espinha do loiro. Os olhos de Misha podiam ser perturbadores e, naquele momento, eram indecifráveis.

- Agora você me responda uma coisa, Jens... – o moreno falou devagar. Sem esperar o loiro dizer algo, continuou. – Por que isso te incomoda? Ou isso incomoda ao Jay? Ele ficou com ciúmes?

- C-ciúmes? – Jensen repetiu. – Claro que não, Misha! Jared e eu somos amigos. A-mi-gos! Não tem porque ele sentir ciúmes. E você sabe que eu não gosto dessas insinuações.

- Ora, Jen... – o mais velho levantou-se do banquinho do outro lado da bancada, onde sentara-se pouco antes e, lentamente, começou a dar a volta. – Ser amigo não impede, hm, digamos, certas coisas. – ele já estava ao lado do loiro, que estava simplesmente paralisado. – Já ouviu falar de "amigos com benefícios"?

- J-Jay e eu não somos esse tipo de amigos. – Jensen gaguejou. Merda, por que ele tinha que gaguejar? Por que não conseguia levantar e simplesmente se afastar de Misha, que estava perto demais? Alguma coisa estava muito errada com ele naquela noite.

- Mas se fossem não teria nada a ver, não acha? – Misha perguntou, em tom grave, ainda mais perto, seu hálito quente arrepiando o pescoço do outro.

- Eu não sou gay... – a voz de Jensen era um sussurro.

- Não tem nada a ver com ser gay. – o moreno replicou e fez o que, em sã consciência, Jensen nunca permitiria: passou de leve a língua em sua orelha. – Tem a ver com sexo, Jen. Sem rótulos.

Os músculos do mais novo se contraíram e o sangue subiu rápido demais para seu rosto. Sua cabeça girou e ele perdeu o rumo. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Era mais uma brincadeira daquelas brincadeiras estúpidas que Misha estava inventando aquela noite. Tinha que ser. E, porra, por que diabos ele simplesmente não conseguia dar um soco naquele babaca? Era como se ele estivesse... gostando.

- Eu sou casado. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, e mesmo assim com muita dificuldade, depois de engolir em seco.

- Eu também sou. – a réplica veio imediatamente, quente e grave, seguida da sensação molhada quando o moreno foi além da lambida e mordiscou a orelha do outro.

Jensen gemeu e se recriminou por isso. Misha tinha posto alguma droga naquele café, era a explicação. Só assim para que ele deixasse o mais velho morder e lambê-lo daquele jeito. Porque Misha já tinha largado sua orelha e descia devagar por seu pescoço. Seu corpo estava em estado de choque, tomado por arrepios. Seu coração era uma locomotiva em seu peito e seus pulmões não conseguiam puxar o ar direito, de tão sem ritmo que estavam.

- M-M-Mish... – droga, não era pra ser um gemido e sim um aviso. Talvez por isso o outro não tivesse escutado e prosseguira com os beijos pela linha de seu queixo, virando seu rosto lentamente, até ficarem face a face. – É melhor ser uma brincadeira. – sussurrou, seus olhos verdes quase dentro dos hipnotizantes olhos azuis do mais velho.

- Ah, eu nunca estive tão sério em minha vida, Jensen. – Misha falou, prendendo o outro apenas com o olhar. – A escultura não era uma metáfora. Eu _estava_brincando antes. Mas não agora, Jen. – as mãos do moreno envolveram a cintura do loiro. – Porque eu percebi que você precisa abrir um pouco mais a sua mente... – os lábios do mais velho roçaram os do mais novo. – E talvez mais alguma outra coisa.

Jensen não teve sequer tempo de assimilar a malícia da última frase, porque no instante seguinte a boca de Misha pressionava a sua e, contrariando tudo o que era correto, ele entreabriu os lábios e deixou a língua do outro invadi-lo e brincar com a sua. Era como se ele estivesse sob um encantamento, correspondendo ao beijo com intensidade, apesar de uma pequena parte de sua mente gritar que aquilo era loucura.

Mas nem sempre mente e corpo estão em sintonia. No caso de Jensen, seu corpo não estava ligando a mínima para o fato de estar beijando vorazmente um dos seus melhores amigos, um cara mais velho, igualmente casado e, por Deus, com um filho! Seu corpo só queria saber de mais contato com o outro, de sentir mais do gosto entorpecente da saliva dele, de gemer dentro da boca dele quando aquelas mãos firmes se enfiaram por baixo de sua camisa.

Ele estava fora de si e em um sonho muito esquisito, porque as _suas_mãos também já estavam enfiadas por baixo da camisa xadrez do moreno e, o pior, ele estava apreciando a maciez e o calor daquela pele, tanto quanto o toque dos dedos de Misha em seus músculos. Nem mesmo conseguiu reclamar quando, num movimento rápido e surpreendente, o mais velho puxou sua camisa, logo que se separaram para respirar um pouco.

- Misha... – arfou, quando o moreno investiu sobre ele com beijos e mordidas, descendo pelo pescoço na direção do tórax. – A-assim você vai me marcar todo...

- Não se preocupe, Jenny. – Misha replicou. – Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Nem sua adorável esposa nem o seu "amigo" ciumento vão saber. A não ser que você queira contar e quem sabe convidá-los para uma festinha maior...

Jensen nem respondeu. Já sabia que Misha era dado aquele tipo de loucura – porra, a mulher dele tinha escrito um livro sobre sexo a três! Por enquanto, aquela loucura era o máximo que ele conseguiria. Sim, porque o loiro já tinha se entregado ao calor do momento e ligado o "foda-se" em sua cabeça. Nesse caso, "foda-se" literalmente. Apoiou um dos braços na bancada e o outro no banquinho onde ainda estava sentado, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto Misha o torturava.

- Hmm, você está gostando, han? – o moreno sussurrou, fazendo o caminho de volta até sua boca.

- Cala a boca, Misha! – o loiro investiu contra os lábios do mais novo, beijando-o com voracidade.

Uma tentativa de sorriso perpassou a boca do mais velho, mas Jensen não deixou que continuasse. Misha, por sua vez, puxou-o mais para junto de si, encaixando-se entre suas pernas, jeans contra jeans, mas ainda assim deixando bem óbvio a excitação de ambos. O mais novo tratou de livrar-se da camisa do outro, querendo sentir a pele e o suor dele em seu corpo.

- Uh... Jenny! - Misha exclamou, quando Jensen saltou do banco, empurrando-o contra a bancada.

O loiro retribuiu os beijos, lambidas e mordidas, mas sem a menor preocupação em não deixar marcas. Qualquer resquício de autocontrole estava perdido há muito tempo. Além do mais, talvez Misha merecesse aparecer com um bocado de arranhões e chupões no dia seguinte.

- Ohh, assim, Jenny Boy... – porra, tinha que admitir que a voz dele era sexy naquele tom rouco. – Não precisa se controlar comigo... pode morder, arranhar... Eu quero você fora de controle, essa noite.

Jensen foi descendo pelos músculos do abdome do moreno, tão entorpecido e envolvido no calor que nem percebeu que já estava de joelhos. Só queria saber de sentir o cheiro e o gosto bom de Misha. As mãos do mais velho, que suavemente o haviam empurrado para aquela posição, desafivelaram o cinto e abriram o botão da calça.

- Vamos lá, Jen! – Misha disse, quando os olhos verdes ergueram-se para encará-lo, um brilho de dúvida e hesitação. – Você sabe que quer... e é como diz o ditado: ajoelhou, tem que rezar. Ou vai deixar o seu anjo da guarda na mão?

- Você é um idiota... – Jensen murmurou, antes de engolir em seco. A malícia na voz do outro fazia seu sangue simplesmente ferver.

Devagar, Jensen puxou o zíper para baixo, deixando parte da boxer branca exposta. Meio de lado, o volume da ereção de Misha era visível, assim como a mancha que se espalhava no lugar onde estava a glande. Os dedos do mais velho enrolaram-se nos cabelos louros do mais novo e levaram lentamente sua cabeça para mais perto. Jensen sentia o coração descontrolado e o suor escorrer na testa. O calor que emanava do corpo do outro fazia sua libido atingir níveis absurdos. Ele arfou junto com Misha quando seu nariz roçou a ereção, dura como pedra.

- Oh, céus... – murmurou, mas já estava completamente enlouquecido, esfregando o rosto em toda a extensão do membro do outro, mordiscando de leve, às vezes.

Os gemidos roucos de Misha apenas o deixavam mais excitado e, antes que percebesse, já tinha levado sua mão até o próprio membro, massageando-se com intensidade por cima da calça. As mãos do mais velho acariciavam seus cabelos, e ele movia seus quadris, aumentando a intensidade da fricção.

- Oh, Jenny Boy... – Misha gemeu, depois de um tempo. – Mostra para mim do que essa boca é capaz...

Já sem se importar com qualquer coisa, o mais novo desceu a calça e a cueca do mais velho. O cheiro excitante do sexo do outro o atingiu com mais força e, sem hesitar, Jensen "caiu de boca" em Misha, arrancando um gemido alto do moreno. A cabeça do loiro girou, enquanto ele subia e descia, a língua experimentando o gosto do pré-gozo do moreno. Suas mãos apertavam com firmezas as coxas grossas do moreno, que tinha se apoiado nos cotovelos.

- Hm, porra, Jensen! – Misha disse, entre arfados e grunhidos. – Porra, você é bom nisso... é a sua primeira vez?

O loiro não respondeu, continuando a sugar, a subir e descer, a saliva quente e espessa escorrendo pelo membro do moreno. Misha riu de leve, mas apenas fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto com as mãos conduzia a cabeça de Jensen, para frente e para trás, forçando até sentir o fundo da garganta do outro. Quanto mais fundo Misha ia, mais saliva Jensen produzia, mais rápido o pau do mais velho deslizava e tudo ia ficando cada vez mais insano e quente e prazeroso.

Jensen surpreendeu-se quando foi puxado com força para cima, mas logo sua boca foi preenchida de novo, dessa vez pela língua dominadora de Misha, no beijo mais voraz e profundo que já tivera. Não queria interromper, mas precisava de ar e por isso espalmou as mãos no peito do outro, afastando-se um pouco. Por um momento os dois homens se encararam, suados e ofegantes, um brilho de lascívia e desejo no olhar.

- Esse foi o melhor boquete da minha vida! – Misha murmurou e Jensen (oh, céus, ele já tinha perdido mesmo a compostura) sorriu. – Precisei parar você antes que a brincadeira acabasse cedo demais.

- Não tem fôlego pra mais de uma em uma noite? – Jensen provocou, aproximando-se de novo, roçando os lábios do outro.

- Oh, isso você vai ter que descobrir, Jenny. – o mais velho desceu as mãos pelas costas do loiro, enfiando os polegares pelo cós da jeans e espalmando os outros dedos em seu traseiro.

- Aposto que não. – Jensen continuou, mordiscando a orelha de Misha.

- Apostas são sempre perigosas. – o moreno foi circulando a cintura do outro, os polegares no cós da calça.

- O que é a vida sem a adrenalina do perigo? – Jensen afastou o quadril para que Misha pudesse desabotoar sua calça.

- Uau! – Misha desceu sem cerimônias a jeans e a boxer preta do outro. – Estou vendo que a minha terapia já está surtindo efeitos.

- Não sabia que insanidade agora era terapia. – o loiro murmurou, roçando seu membro no de Misha, o atrito quase nulo por causa da saliva escorregadia e do seu próprio pré-gozo.

- Às vezes é a melhor... – Misha replicou, beijando-o e apertando com força seu traseiro.

Jensen perdeu-se de novo no narcótico que era o beijo do moreno. Fora aquela droga de beijo que o fizera perder a cabeça e o juízo. E fora de novo o beijo que o distraíra, porque, sem o menor aviso, Misha fez um movimento e virou-o, trocando as posições prensando-o contra o balcão, a ereção roçando em suas nádegas. Sem dar chance para qualquer protesto – não que o loiro estivesse em condições de protestar – o moreno virou sua cabeça e beijou-o de novo. Jensen não fez nada a não ser corresponder e rebolar o traseiro como uma garota, choramingos de desejo escapando de sua garganta.

- Como eu disse mais cedo... – Misha riu, depois que o beijo terminou. – Bastava eu querer e você ficaria de quatro para mim... – Jensen sabia que deveria responder, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. – A questão é: devo foder você aqui mesmo na cozinha? É excitante e tudo, mas pessoalmente eu acho anti-higiênico. Além do mais uma cama é muito mais confortável e...

- Ah, cala a boca, Misha! – Jensen interrompeu, impaciente. – Vamos pro meu quarto.

- Excelente! – Misha sorriu, enquanto Jensen escorregava para o lado e puxava as calças para cima.

Loiro e moreno subiram as escadas para o segundo andar da bela casa dos Ackles em Los Angeles, parando aqui e ali para trocarem beijos e amassos. Um vaso e um quadro acabaram vítimas da libido dos dois homens, mas Jensen lidaria com eles no dia seguinte. Compraria uns quinze vasos e quadros para Danneel – não que ela se importasse muito, ele achava. De qualquer modo, os breves pensamentos sobre sua esposa sumiram de sua mente quando foi jogado sobre a cama e teve suas calças arrancadas em definitivo por um Misha com um sorriso pervertido no rosto. Antes de tirar as próprias calças, o ator mais velho puxou um preservativo de um dos bolsos.

- O quê? – perguntou, diante do rosto franzido do outro.

- Você planejou isso, Misha? – Jensen perguntou de volta, erguendo-se nos cotovelos.

- Eu sou um homem prevenido, Jens, é só isso. – Misha respondeu, deitando-se sobre o outro, mordendo seu pescoço. – Não regrida e volte a ser paranóico.

- Prevenido... – Jensen resmungou, abrindo as pernas para o moreno encaixar-se entre elas. – Você é um pervertido, isso sim.

- Faz alguma diferença? – Misha sussurrou sem seu ouvido, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem-se.

- A essa altura, devo dizer que não faz nenhuma... - Jensen replicou, puxando o moreno para um beijo.

- Esse é o espírito, Jenny Boy... – Misha murmurou.

Jensen gemeu na boca do outro e enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas, de forma que o membro em riste de Misha roçasse sua entrada enquanto o mais velho mexia lentamente os quadris. Aquele movimento arrepiava o mais novo ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia contrair-se todo, num misto de ansiedade e medo. Estavam próximos, muito próximos, de uma linha que, uma vez cruzada, não oferecia possibilidade de volta. Misha parecia sentir a ansiedade do parceiro, pois o beijava com mais suavidade que nunca, envolvendo-o em um abraço firme e movimentando-se cuidadosamente.

- Eu preciso perguntar, Jen, - disse, entre um beijo e outro. – Você já fez isso antes? Sexo com outro cara?

- Aham. – Não havia motivo para negar.

- Já ficou por baixo? – Misha mordia devagar o lóbulo do loiro.

- Hm, sim... – a resposta veio misturada com um gemido. – Mas só uma vez.

- Praticamente um virgem... – o moreno sussurrou. – Hoje deve ser minha noite de sorte.

- Seu filho da puta... – o loiro gemeu, a mão do outro deslizando pela lateral do seu corpo e achando o caminho pelo seu traseiro até um dedo tocar em sua entrada.

- Precisa de um pouco mais entonação para parecer um xingamento como os de Dean Winchester. – Misha provocou, fazendo um leve movimento circular com o dedo.

Jensen apenas enterrou as unhas nas costas do mais velho, arqueando de leve o corpo. Sentia o coração martelar no peito, fazendo o sangue correr rápido e espalhando a excitação e a ansiedade que tomava conta dele. Droga, como ele tinha ido para naquela situação mesmo? Misha não era anjo da guarda porra nenhuma. Era um demônio que tinha cegado seu juízo e estava prestes a abusar dele. Oh, mas como ele queria ser abusado!

- Me diga que você quer... – o moreno safado disse, forçando um pouco o dedo.

- Hm, eu quero. – Jensen sussurrou. Seus olhos encontraram os do outro por um momento, desejo e anseio misturados.

- Não se preocupe. – Misha beijou seu pescoço, seu peito. – Eu vou ser cuidadoso.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça e afrouxou o enlace de suas pernas, pois Misha começou a descer pelo seu tronco, com beijos e mordidas de leve. Cada toque do moreno fazia seu corpo estremecer, e o hálito quente dele próximo de sua ereção era extasiante. Mas não era nada se comparado com a sensação úmida e muito mais quente da boca de Misha envolvendo-o. O loiro se entregou ao prazer enquanto o moreno o chupava devagar, uma das mãos massageando seus testículos.

Foi impossível conter o grito rasgado quando Misha colocou os dois testículos na boca, era muito tesão. Porra, o moreno chupava bem melhor que sua esposa, isso era um fato. As mãos do loiro torciam os lençóis e ele se contorcia todo. O mais velho continuou seu caminho, a língua nada pequena descendo pelo períneo ao mesmo tempo que os braços erguiam as pernas do outro.

- Mish, o que você...? – nem mesmo conseguiu completar a pergunta, sentindo a ponta da língua do moreno tocá-lo bem naquele ponto.

- Estou te dando um beijo grego, Jens. – Misha respondeu. – Vai dizer que não conhece?

Merda, claro que ele sabia o que era um beijo grego! Mas a resposta sumiu de sua cabeça quando o mais velho investiu com vontade, lambendo-o. Fazia muito, muito tempo que tinha experimentado aquilo e, puxa, era muito melhor do que se lembrava. Ou talvez fosse Misha que fosse muito habilidoso com a língua. Jensen se viu com os braços segurando as pernas levantadas e gemendo alto... ele, Jensen Ackles, desejo de não sabia quantas mulheres no mundo, morrendo de tesão enquanto outro cara lambia seu rabo. Aquela era realmente uma noite incomum.

Misha, por sua vez, estava adorando tudo aquilo. A verdade é que sempre tinha sentido uma certa atração pelo colega de trabalho. Mas, afinal, era Jensen Ackles e quem nunca tivesse sentido tesão por ele ou era assexuado ou um alienígena. Entretanto, nunca, de verdade, pensara que teria uma noite com ele. Jensen era sempre tão sério e reservado... mas o destino às vezes dá oportunidades únicas e aquela fora uma que ele soubera aproveitar. E ele faria daquela noite a melhor de sua vida e da Jensen também.

- Você é delicioso, sabia? – falou, deitando-se sobre o outro de novo, procurando sua boca. – Tão lisinho e macio... – Jensen gemeu de leve quando a ereção do moreno roçou sua entrada úmida. – Eu imagino se é tão macio por dentro também... vai me deixar saber, Jens?

- Hm... uhum... – o loiro murmurou.

- Você tem algum lubrificante? – Misha perguntou, a voz de novo atenciosa. – Saliva dá para o gasto, mas eu não quero machucar você.

- No armário debaixo da pia do banheiro, atrás das toalhas. – Jensen respondeu. – Danneel. – ele justificou.

- Eu não perguntei. – Misha sorriu e deu-lhe um selinho. – Volto já.

Jensen fechou os olhos enquanto o moreno levantava-se e corria até o banheiro. Um arrepio correu seu corpo e ele sentiu falta do calor do outro. Estava ardendo e precisava do que Misha estava lhe prometendo. Desesperadamente.

- Sentiu saudades? – Misha estava fazendo a voz rouca de Castiel.

- Você está sendo muito gay, Mish. – respondeu, sardônico.

- Certo, então vamos para a ação homem a homem. – o moreno replicou apanhando o preservativo no criado mudo.

Com a cara mais safada do mundo, Misha abriu a embalagem e vestiu a camisinha, os olhos de safira cravados nos de esmeralda. Abriu o tubo de lubrificante e despejou uma boa quantidade nos dedos, espalhando-a em seguida na entrada de Jensen. O loiro estremeceu com o toque gelado do gel e sua respiração se acelerou. Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio, a tensão crescente, enquanto o mais velho lubrificava seu membro.

- Não vou machucar você. – Misha assegurou, erguendo mais as pernas de Jensen.

O moreno encostou a cabeça do membro na entrada do loiro e forçou. Sentiu- contrair-se e parou, esperando um pouco. Forçou novamente, só mais um pouco.

- Você tem que relaxar, Jen. – disse, olhando o loiro.

Jensen balançou a cabeça. Misha continuou naquele ritmo, forçando e esperando o loiro se acostumar, até conseguir enfiar a glande dentro do outro. A partir daí foi enterrando-se devagar até sentir a virilha tocar o corpo de Jensen.

- Hm, é isso aí, Jenny Boy... – sussurrou no ouvido do outro, deitando-se por cima dele. – Você conseguiu.

Jensen beijou o mais velho, tentando identificar qual sensação era mais prazerosa: o beijo ou Collins dentro dele, agora que a sensação de ardência que acompanhara a penetração começava a passar. De um jeito meio esquisito, estava orgulhoso de si mesmo porque Misha não era lá muito pequeno.

- Está gostoso, Jen? – o moreno perguntou, ajeitando-se sobre o loiro.

- Muito. – Jensen arfou.

- Vai ficar melhor. – Misha disse, empurrando o quadril para frente, entrando mais ainda no outro, que gemeu.

O mais velho recuou, puxando quase todo o membro para fora e em seguida investiu de novo, devagar. Jensen fechou os olhos e estremeceu com a sensação de estar sendo preenchido novamente. Era muito melhor do que o que esperava ou se lembrava daquela sua experiência na adolescência. Os lábios de Misha não descolavam dos seus e os gemidos se misturavam gostosamente. Indo e voltando o moreno o invadia, deixando uma sensação de vazio cada vez que saia quase todo de dentro dele.

- Hm, Misha... – gemeu, quando o mais velho ergueu-se um pouco e aumentou a velocidade e a intensidade das estocadas.

O loiro abriu as pernas o máximo que pôde, para deixar que o outro o penetrasse mais fundo. Cada vez que Misha chocava-se contra seu corpo, ondas de um prazer diferente de tudo ao que estava acostumado percorriam cada um de seus nervos. O moreno sabia exatamente como fazer para atingir o lugar que lhe enchia de tesão.

Misha fazia questão de fixar os olhos na expressão que Jensen fazia cada vez que arremetia contra ele. O loiro era quente, muito quente e muito gostoso, mas a sensação de estar comendo aquele sujeito de mais de um e oitenta e sei lá quantos quilos de músculo era indescritível. Ainda mais quando ele gemia e choramingava daquele jeito. E ele era tão apertado... Precisava se controlar para não gozar rápido demais.

- Hm, por que você parou? – Jensen resmungou, antes do moreno tomá-lo em um beijo.

- Só estou variando o ritmo, Jenny. – Misha respondeu, pressionando o corpo contra o outro, fazendo movimentos circulares. – E eu ainda tenho uma coisa que quero fazer.

Antes que o loiro pudesse perguntar o que era, Misha saiu de abruptamente de dentro dele, ajoelhando-se na cama. O moreno não deixou de achar divertido ver a expressão levemente decepcionada do outro.

- Eu já vou colocar de novo, Jenny Boy. – falou, brincando com o próprio membro. – Mas eu quero te comer de quatro agora. Vai dar de quatro pra mim, Jenny?

Misha era mesmo um filho da puta. E ele, Jensen, era mais ainda por ter se virado e ficado naquela posição, expondo-se e esperando que ele o penetrasse novamente. O riso que deveria fazê-lo ficar com raiva e socar o moreno só o fez ficar com mais desejo ainda e ele olhou para trás para saber a demora. Misha estava colocando um pouco mais de lubrificante em seu membro.

- Pra deslizar mais gostoso. – o puto disse, antes de posicionar-se e adentrá-lo de novo, dessa vez sem tanta cerimônia.

Jensen conteve o gemido mais alto. Aquela posição lhe dava um prazer diferente, talvez mais intenso. Misha começou devagar, mas logo estava fodendo-o com mais força e velocidade que antes. Tudo o mais ao seu redor tinha sumido e a única coisa que sentia eram as estocadas firmes e precisas do moreno, desencadeando uma reação em todo o seu corpo. Perdeu o controle dos gemidos, que se tornaram altos e agudos, em contraste com os grunhidos guturais de Misha.

Como se fosse possível, as sensações tornaram-se ainda mais intensas quando Misha se colocou de pé, as pernas dobradas, indo mais fundo. O suor do mais velho pingava nas costas do loiro, e o pré-gozo produzido por sua próstata que recebia os golpes constantes umedecia o lençol. Jensen estava fora de si, gemendo feito louco e sentindo os braços perdendo a firmeza. Apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, o que empinou ainda mais seu traseiro, mudando mais uma vez a intensidade do prazer que sentia.

As mãos de Misha seguravam com firmeza sua virilha, para impedir que o loiro escapasse às suas investidas impiedosas. Há muito o moreno tinha se rendido aos instintos que agora o guiavam. Tudo o que importava no mundo era foder Jensen Ackles com força e velocidade. Tudo o que importava era chegar ao gozo que não demoraria. Podia sentir a energia sexual se concentrando, pronta para explodir a qualquer momento. Mais e mais rápido ele investia...

- Oh... J-J-Jen...

Antes que conseguisse completar o nome, o mundo explodiu e tudo sumiu. Sua voz rasgou a garganta em uma série de grunhidos enquanto seu membro latejava, derramando o gozo dentro do outro. A sensação que se espalhava por seu corpo era indescritível, ondas e mais ondas de êxtase. Jensen gemeu junto com Misha, os dentes que mordiam o travesseiro firmemente travados enquanto sentia o pulsar da ereção do outro jorrando sêmen dentro de si. Ele mesmo parecia ter acabado de gozar, embora não tivesse ejaculado e aquela sensação não se parecesse com um orgasmo... era algo diferente, mas intensamente prazeroso.

Misha deixou o peso do corpo cair sobre o outro, deitando-se por cima de Jensen, os dois corpos suados colando-se. A respiração de ambos era forte e irregular, os dois corações martelando as costelas. Ficaram assim até se recuperarem, Misha beijando suavemente o pescoço e os ombros do loiro. Lentamente, o moreno saiu de dentro do outro, rolando para o lado e puxando-o para um beijo.

- Isso foi... sensacional, Jen. – disse, acariciando o rosto do outro. E, de fato, era sua melhor transa em muito tempo.

- Não posso negar que foi. – Jensen admitiu.

Misha encarou o teto e sorriu. Tirou o preservativo com cuidado e enfiou-o de volta na embalagem.

- Mas ainda falta você. – falou, descendo a mão para tocar o membro do outro, um pouco flácido. – Segundo a metáfora do Jay, eu acabei de comer as passas... que tal um pouco de, hm, leite pra acompanhar? – acrescentou, um sorriso safado para o loiro.

- Você _é_um pervertido! – Jensen disse, fechando os olhos quando o moreno começou a masturbá-lo.

- Sim, eu sou... – Misha replicou, a voz grave, puxando o loiro para cima.

Jensen sentou-se sobre o peito do moreno, que ergueu-se de leve para abocanhar o membro que já estava duro novamente. O loiro assumiu o comando e começou a masturbar-se, os olhos fixos na expressão lasciva de Misha. Duvidava de que ainda pudesse gozar, mas não demorou muito para que um orgasmo intenso e diferente de todos os que já tinha tido o fizesse gemer e derramar-se na boca e no peito do outro. Misha chupou-o ainda, fazendo-o estremecer pela sensibilidade de seu membro. Para completar a perversão da noite, o moreno o fez lamber o sêmen que caíra-lhe sobre o peito e puxou-o para um beijo.

- E agora você também é um pervertido. – ele disse, quando o loiro deitou-se ao seu lado.

Jensen não tinha como negar. Tinha acabado de foder com um dos seus melhores amigos em sua própria cama e feito coisas que jamais sonhara fazer. Uma pequena ponta de culpa toldou sua mente, mas... bom, não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado (céus, até aquela expressão parecia muito imprópria, agora). E, no final das contas, tinha sido muito bom. Além do mais, como Misha frisara, aquilo era sobre sexo. Um sexo muito bom. Danneel e ele se amavam, mas ela também já tivera seus escorregões... por que ele não podia sair um pouco da rotina?

- Então... – disse, virando-se de lado para beijar Misha. – Acho que eu ganhei aquela aposta...

- Que aposta? – o moreno perguntou e o olhar de Ackles desceu até seu membro, que repousava meio de lado em sua virilha.

- Que você não dava conta de mais de uma em uma noite... – Jensen respondeu, maroto.

- Me dê alguns minutos, Ackles, - o moreno começou, colocando-se por cima do outro – e eu te mostro que você perdeu feio. Falando em minutos... – ele olhou para o relógio em um dos criados mudos. – Que horas a Sra. Ackles chega? Não vai ser legal ela nos pegar assim, tão à vontade...

- Ela só vem depois de amanhã, uns compromissos de família. – o loiro respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior do outro.

- Acho que vou avisar a Vicki que vou demorar pra chegar em casa, então... – Misha sorriu, beijando Jensen. – Vou cuidar de uns assuntos do GISHWHES... mais especificamente do item 135...

Jensen balançou a cabeça. Misha era maluco. _Ele_era maluco. Bom, dizem que de médico e de louco, todo mundo tem um pouco. Iria aproveitar aquele momento de insanidade com intensidade. Que bom que tinha se lembrado de comprar uma caixa de camisinhas quando voltara das gravações... só precisava se lembrar de repô-las quando aquele seu "amigo com benefícios" fosse embora...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota do Autor: <strong> E aí? Foi um bom presente? O tema do AS era Padackles, mas a Shi disse que o presente dela podia ser Jensha, então eu aproveitei ;-D Espero que ela tenha gostado...


End file.
